


high and dry

by charfgs



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, it's in andrew pov im so sorry, so yay, this is my first post tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charfgs/pseuds/charfgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew ponders over the wonder that is neil josten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high and dry

Night after night, staring at the same alabaster coloured crumbling ceiling, was mind numbing for most. Especially so for Andrew Minyard.

Once the drugs had left his system, he was able to see the world through his eyes, without the influence of a drunken haze. He wasn't sure he liked what he saw.

Slowly, the memories of the night he was admitted were filtering through his defences - the look on Aaron’s face after he realised what he’d done, the lack of remorse, the protective glint in his eyes, the worry. Andrew didn't care much for anyone, including his twin, but in that moment, he saw how Aaron would kill for him, and he knew he’d chosen right to keep Aaron in his life.

However, one face just wouldn't leave his brain. No matter how much he willed it to. The stupid brown contacts that hid piercing blue eyes, the black dye that was starting to fade and the auburn was growing through. The absolute shock horror at the spectacle in the Hemmick house. The trust in those stupid eyes as he held Andrew’s hand underneath his shirt, starting to show his true self.

The memory of the contrasting rough and smooth skin never left Andrew’s hand. He knew there was a story there, begging to be told, but all in due time.

For Neil’s confession, he gave him a key. Andrew would never admit this - but a key is important. It’s the symbol of home, of responsibility, of trust, of belonging. He wanted Neil to see this - he wanted him to see that Andrew trusts him, not just with his car and his home, but with Kevin, with his brother, with his hair-brained cousin, with the promise of a return.

How the hell did this short, lying runaway manage to have such a hold over Andrew.

From the moment Andrew met Neil, he knew that he’d be an issue. He knew that Neil was running, he knew the look in a runners eye, he knew there’d be a time he just wasn’t there any more. The past is dangerous, and always has a way of catching up to you. Andrew just didn’t know how much of a head start Neil had over his past.

Andrew had specifically hand picked the people he wanted in his life. Not because he’s a sociopath, not because he’s a monster, not because he hates everyone else. But because he values people based on what they can give him, and what he can offer in return. He doesn’t value people on their levels of friendship, rather their loyalty. He knew his circle was four of the most loyal people he’d met, so how did a liar worm his way in there.

Granted, Andrew would love to blow Neil.

There’s an annoying sense of trust that Neil strikes in you. Behind all the lies, behind all the “I’m fine"s, behind the bullshit. Neil was raw, emotional, angry, and loyal. He just didn’t have a moment to let that catch up to him.

Neil’s life was a constant forward run. Andrew had observed how, wherever Neil went he surveyed for the exists, for the fastest route. Not to mention the duffel bag. The folder about Kevin and Riko, the money, the receipts, the cryptic message full of letters and numbers. Neil was always waiting for the nearest opportunity to run, to leave everything behind. To not get attached anywhere soon.

Neil’s life was temporary.

So, the question that ran around Andrew’s head whilst he stared at that ceiling was - how did he manage to get attached to Neil?

Andrew, who was famous for his apathy. Who was famous for not giving two shits. Who wouldn’t blink an eye about holding someone at knife point if it meant protecting the people who promises he kept. Had managed to be interested, intrigued, attracted to the one person who was never a constant even in his own life.

He can no longer blame the drugs. He can no longer refuse to accept the way he feels about Neil.

Neil is in his life for the time being - and deep down, he’s thinking of a way to keep him there.

This liar can’t come into Andrew’s life, walk all over his words, promise him things, peak his interest, and then just leave.

He can’t leave him high and dry.


End file.
